Mew Mew Power The Big Wheel
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A Bonus story for Halloween.


**Mew Mew Power/Thomas & Friends**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Bonus Story #1: The Big Wheel**

_** "They say, he's over fifty feet tall, his giant sized wheels thunder along on the tracks, an unstoppable force of steam power, it crushes anything it's path. It was banished many years ago for countless destruction to the Island. They say that on halloween night, he returns as a warning to all other engines, and to take the living to it's tomb of the dead! Ha! Ha! Ha!"**_

__**"Will you please cut that out?" snapped Percy to Rosie, "those ghost or monster stories give me a super sized headache."**

** "Plus, there's no way, a steam engine can be over fifty feet tall," said Kikki.**

** "I may be a visitor to this world," said Tarb, "but I know for a fact that there is no steam engine over fifty feet tall."**

** Tarb and Kikki were visiting the Island of Sodor, for a month, they wanted to see the Island at the highlight during it's halloween show, Rosie had been telling ghost stories throughout the night.**

** "I wouldn't say that if I were you," she warned them, "for if the 'big wheel' ever heard you say that, he would rise up again and try to drag you down with it to the grave!" Rosie gave off a monsterious laugh.**

** "Will you please shut up and go to sleep!" groaned Tarb, throwing a pillow at Rosie's nose.**

** "It's no wonder why Thomas finds you annoying," added Percy.**

** "I am not annoying," snapped Rosie, then she saw that Percy, Kikki and Tarb were fast asleep, "so they doubt the 'big wheel', well we'll see for how long."**

** The next day was Halloween, lots of people were dressed up in their halloween costumes, Tarb went as himself and Kikki was in her mew mew form.**

** "I only hope that I end up looking like a ghost train and scare Thomas again," snickered Percy.**

** "Not that again!" grumbled Thomas, "you better watch it Percy, otherwise, I might find me a ghost and tell it to scare you out of your buffers!"**

** Thomas puffed away feeling upset again.**

** "He's only saying that, because he knows that he can't back up that little threat of his."**

** "What if he can," said Rosie, pulling up with some freight cars, full of coal, "what if he finds 'the Big Wheel'?"**

** "There you go again with the big wheel story, you never seem to give up, do you Rosie?"**

** "I'm just saying...be for warned Percy and company, now that you have angered the ghosts, they will come to get you before nights end."**

** "In that case, bring it on," said Tarb with determination, "if we can defeat Deep Blue and survive then surely we can handle some silly engine playing ghost."**

** Percy and Kikki agreed, then all three laughed loudly.**

** "Oh sure, laugh now but, you'll soon regret it," said Rosie puffing away. All of the sudden, came some loud clanging noises.**

** "What is that?" asked Kikki, a little scared.**

** "It's nothing," chuckled Percy, "except Rosie, she's probably got someone to add a dozen or so chains onto the back of her caboose, silly tank engine."**

** That night, Percy, Kikki and Tarb were traveling along, on the branch line.**

** "I sure hope, I haven't missed Edward's ghost story," said Percy, "each one, he tells is just as scary as last years."**

** "I hope it's not too scary," said Kikki, shaking a little.**

** "Relax Kikki," said Tarb, "we all know there is no such things as ghosts and there's no fifty foot tall steam engine known as 'the big wheel'."**

** "Right," she said but, she was still a little nervous.**

** As they got closer and closer to Knapford, they heard some clanging nosies again, like chains rattling.**

** "It must be Rosie again," chuckled Percy nervously, "that silly engine never does learn, does she?"**

** "You can come out Rosie!" called Tarb, "game's over!"**

** However, there was no Rosie, instead came a shrill whistle that sounded ghostly.**

** "What is that?" asked Kikki.**

** "I don't know," said Percy, "I've never heard that type of whistle before."**

** All of the sudden came a loud puffing sound, and from out of nowhere a bright light and a shadow that grew taller and taller as it was coming closer.**

** "BIG WHEEL!" everyone cried, Percy in complete shock, sped off backwards, he was horrified to find out what the big wheel really looked like.**

** Percy backed into another bank of earth and came to a complete stop, Kikki and Tarb held on tightly to each other and Percy closed his eyes.**

** Then came some laughter, as Thomas, Rosie, and Murdoch came puffing towards them.**

** "Remember when I said I was going to get you back Percy," said Thomas with a sly grin on his face, "well guess what? I got you!"  
"That is not funny," snapped Percy.**

** "Looks like we spooked them good," chuckled Murdoch.**

** "So Murdoch," said Rosie, "how do you like your new whistle?"**

** "I love it," he said, "it sounds me sound like I'm a whole different engine" and to prove it, he blew it off once, Percy went into a deep shade of red, while Kikki and Tarb came out looking foolish.**

** "So much for a big wheel," said Kikki.**

** "But I have to know what caused the rattling noise?" asked Tarb.**

** "The chains of course," chuckled Thomas and sure enough there were the very chains, Rosie had earlier.**

** From that night onwards, Percy was most careful, whenever he told ghost stories or played ghostly tricks.**

** Kikki and Tarb now have little respect for halloween.**

** As for the ghosts of Sodor, are they real? Well, I guess we'll never know, will we?**


End file.
